Promises
by Reppu
Summary: The sequel to "Changing Opinions."


Title: Promises (Sequel to "Changing Opinions")

Author: Mai, aka Reppu

Rating: Eh, I'm really not all that sure. I have a plan, but I may or may not follow it. Hmmm...PG-13 sounds good to me.

Pairings: Jou/Kaiba...sorta-ish

Betas: Darkmus and SnarkyMonkey (aka Sora-sama)

Spoilers: Assumes you know the outcome of Battle City. Otherwise, no spoilers.

Disclaimer: Takahashi is being selfish and refuses to sell me the Yu-Gi-Oh rights. Maybe that's because I only offered him ten bucks, but still...

Summary: In the aftermath following Hirutani's murder, Jou is unsure how to move forward.

Note: In case you missed it in the title, this is a sequel. If you have not read "Changing Opinions," it has been posted in my file in the MAIN INDEX OF FAN FICTION (at A Dragon's Lair Yahoo Group), or just look in my profile on Please take a look. Though it is possible to read this fic alone and understand it, I would highly recommend that you read "Changing Opinions" first.

Also, this is a celebration fic! It commemorates my first anniversary as well as the first anniversary of the Lair. I'm posting the first chapter to my first sequel on the first anniversary of the first day I joined my first Yu-Gi-Oh single pairing club. That's a lot of firsts, ne? So you can understand why this fic is so special to me. REM, I hope this answers your call for more fics! Let this be my anniversary present to you.

* * *

In life, there are some puzzles that can't be immediately solved. Sometimes promises are made that are difficult to keep. Jounouchi knew all about these things; he promised Mai in Battle City that he would defeat Marik and save her soul. He failed. Shizuka was another promise broken; although he always wanted to stay by her side and protect her, the best he could do was to see her safely away.

So Jounouchi carried the heavy burden of being a man of his word, and lying was the thing he hated most of all. Promises not kept made him feel unfaithful, and this falseness weighed heavily on his conscience, even if there was nothing he could do to help. Still, even if he was completely useless, Jounouchi always charged straightforward.

That's why he felt like a coward for holding back.

One week had passed since Kaiba killed Hirutani in the dark alleyway. Jou hadn't heard anything about the murder on the news, so he assumed that Kaiba had effectively covered it up. He felt bad about wanting a crime to go unpunished, but this was Kaiba, someone who was his friend. Or at least, someone who used to be his friend.

That day, Jounouchi saw something die in Kaiba's eyes. Or rather, he saw the old Kaiba return. The Kaiba that would have killed Yugi's grandfather without hesitation, all for the sake of a card. The Kaiba that had sentenced his own brother to a death simulation for losing a game. And that Kaiba scared him shitless. Thus, he had been avoiding Kaiba for the entire week.

Yet his conscience persisted in bothering him. Kaiba had killed to defend him from Hirutani's attack, so wasn't that a strike in Kaiba's favor? And Kaiba had said they were close. How could Jou ignore him? Kaiba trusted him, cared for him, even if it was only in a friendly way. Besides, Jou could not forget his own words. "I'm gonna teach you how powerful friendship can be," he had once said. Now was not the time to turn back on his philosophy.

Still...how does one go about talking to a killer? Kaiba continued to look and act like his old self, the one that had been present before Jounouchi made his initial dent of comradeship. He was quiet during class, he occasionally sneered at Yugi, and he always went to work directly after school. He was completely normal—as far as Kaiba goes—and that fact frightened Jounouchi the most. He couldn't comprehend how Kaiba could feel nothing for the man he murdered. It was as if Kaiba could choose what he wanted to feel. So when he said they were close, did he choose to feel that? Would the feeling die in an instant if Kaiba so decided?

Jounouchi was so rarely indecisive about something he knew he had to do. Certainly, Jou had to try to change Kaiba. He had done it before, and he knew that if he put enough effort into it, he could change him again. All he had to do was gather his courage...

"Hey," Jou said as he leaned against the lockers next to Kaiba's. The brunette simply raised an eyebrow at him. For a moment, Jou thought he saw the friendly Kaiba again; unfortunately that thought disappeared the moment Kaiba turned his attention back to his locker. Determined, Jou tried a second time.

"So what, you're ignoring me now?" he said, pouting.

"You've been doing that to me all week," Kaiba replied, his voice flat and calm.

Jou winced. So Kaiba had noticed after all. "Well, I thought you would need some time to recoup. I was looking out for your best interests, ya know." His retort was hasty, and he hoped Kaiba wouldn't pick up on it.

Snorting, Kaiba shut his locker and turned away from Jou. "If you're done wasting my time with lies, I'll be on my way now. I told you that I would understand if you stayed away from me, and I was serious. Most people can't handle me Jounouchi, so don't be ashamed if you fall into those ranks." He started to walk away.

Jou quickly grabbed his shoulder and stood to face Kaiba. "But I don't want to fall into those ranks, Kaiba. I told you once before, I want to be your friend, even if I die trying."

"The joke wasn't funny, Jounouchi," Kaiba growled, his mouth set in a firm, straight line.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Jou stated, his face serious. "I meant everything I said, Kaiba. I ain't gonna leave you, no matter what you've done. I'm you're friend, and I'm gonna support you, even if I don't agree with all of your choices."

Kaiba's expression eased slightly, something Jou wouldn't have noticed had he not been completely focused on the brunette in front of him. Jou had thought he was crazy, but he still had feelings for the CEO, despite what he had done. The feelings weren't nearly as strong as they had once been, but they were there nonetheless.

Sighing, Kaiba walked around Jou toward his next class. "You're a fool, Jounouchi, you know that? A complete fool."

Jou smiled brightly. "So that means you'll meet me in the park Sunday at noon, right?" He knew it was wrong to get his hopes up, considering that he couldn't tell if Kaiba wanted to be his friend again or avoid him completely, but he couldn't help it.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around you. Go to class, Jounouchi, or else you'll fail the test...again." With that, he was gone.

The smile did not fade. Jou would have been seriously worried had Kaiba not said his name. "He called me Jounouchi..." he trailed off. Before Jou had gotten under Kaiba's skin, he was simply an idiot or a dog. Walking to class with a cheery tune on his lips, Jou looked forward optimistically. Even if Kaiba didn't come on Sunday, Jou knew that he had still made progress. Moving ahead with someone as stubborn and cold as Kaiba would be difficult, but Jou could do it. He was starting from the beginning. Kaiba was still aloof and uncaring as always—a tough puzzle to crack—but Jou had put the pieces together once before, and he was sure he could do it again.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. This time, I know I can keep my promise to you. I will show you the benefits of friendship." A slight blush rose to his cheeks. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll show you love too."

* * *

Author's Notes: Damn, this thing is a bitch to write! Argh...I think I know where I want to go with this fic, though I'm not exactly sure. My Muses have a way of taking over when they are displeased. But don't think for a minute that Kaiba's dark side is completely gone. With Jounouchi, a simple talk might actually be enough to change his ways; Kaiba, however, is a far more complex character, and he has much hidden beneath his surface. I think I'm gonna have fun playing with him...evil grin

Many thanks to my beta readers, SnarkyMonkey and Darkmus! I love you gals! I'll be calling on you again soon.


End file.
